Midnight Blue
by Light-in-my-life
Summary: Serena hasn't had a break since she took over her business. she feels lonely until she meets him and he sweeps her off her feet!
1. Default Chapter

MIDNIGHT BLUE  
  
RATING: R  
  
This is only going to be a short story. This idea came to me a while ago. I wrote it down then forgot where I left my notebook. So after many months I finally discover the notebook and so without further adieu here is the beginning.  
  
Prologue  
  
After an unexpected meeting Serena realises she has been lonely most of her life and she seeks excitement. Until she meets him and he sweeps her off her feet.  
  
Darien is the lead singer in a band called MIDNIGHT BLUE. After an unexpected encounter with a young girl who is not a fan, he decides his life will never be the same again unless she is with him. 


	2. Midnight blue 2

MIDNIGHT BLUE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE FIRST ENCOUNTER  
  
"Wake up" Ami screamed in Serena's ear "Wake up fugly" she continues to scream. She started hitting her with a pillow.  
  
"I'm not fugly you are" Serena smiled and retaliated by grabbing her pillow and started beating Ami with it.  
  
"Come on get up. The taxi will be here in. HOLY SHIT. It will be her in 20 minutes. Bags the bathroom first" she screamed. Serena tried to beat her but was just too slow.  
  
Ami and Serena had been friends since they were in kindy. Serena had seen some boys picking in Ami because she wore glasses and promptly walked up to them and flattened them. She also said if they ever returned she would make them pay. Serena smiled at the memory because ever since then Ami and herself and been best friends. Ami and Serena about a year ago had moved into an apartment together. Ami had a job as a top computer analyst where as Serena loved retail. She actually owned and managed her own business. It was a tiny little shop called ICE. It was mainly for young teenage girls that like to where short skirts and mid-drift tops. It had become quite successful; she was even looking to start to franchise it out. Expand and make it bigger.  
  
Her friend was completely different, she was a genius. Her IQ was way off the scale even at the tender age of 20. She had always scored better in everything, except drama, music and business management. They'd been Serena's favourite subjects.  
  
With Serena owning her own shop she hadn't had a holiday since she took it over. Lets face it running a business is hard and tiring work and Serena really needed this vacation. She had booked a cruised almost 6 months ago and they were going to be gone for a month. She had left her second in command running her shop.  
  
20 minutes passed quickly and Ami and Serena had everything ready to go. The taxi arrived and they headed to the airport. The cruise departed from Sydney in approximately 4 hours time. They were still in Brisbane.  
  
They checked their baggage in and headed upstairs. As they passed through a security checkpoint. Ami set it off because she forgot to take her keys out of her pocket. Her face went a deep maroon. As they walked through the terminal Serena was drinking a can of Pepsi and reading the tickets when some guy bumped into Serena and almost all of her dink went down the front.  
  
"Sorry" he said  
  
"Yeah well sorry doesn't clean my shirt" Serena stated sourly, knowing full well she couldn't change until she got on the cruise.  
  
"Yeah well you weren't looking where you were going either" he sarcastically replied.  
  
"What so you just bump into anyone?" her relentless wit kicked in.  
  
"No only those carrying Pepsi" he smiled and showed a 100 watts smile.  
  
"Oh right! Hang on Why Pepsi" she asked  
  
"Because it's a free way to score myself a free drink. Considering it's my favourite" he smiled again.  
  
Serena was so made "well fine take the damn drink most of its contents is on me anyway" she reminded him.  
  
"Well my name is Darien, maybe I could buy you another drink. Promised I won't spill anything on you" he kept showing his magnificent smile.  
  
"I can't I'm just about to catch a plane. Maybe when I come back?"  
  
"I'll give you my number" then he wrote his number on the palm of Serena's hand.  
  
"Okay" he leaned over and kissed Serena on the cheek. Then he left.  
  
"He was such a hunk Serena" Ami stated  
  
"Yeah his eyes looked as if they would see right through me. Hey he didn't even ask my name" Serena said and felt lucky except for the fact her shirt was sticky.  
  
Don't worry the chapters are getting longer, but it is only a short story so enjoy and tell me what you think. Until next time TTFN!!! 


End file.
